This invention relates to the field of motor vehicles such as automobiles, introducing a concept of modular construction where self-contained, multi-functional, structural units provide building blocks in the vehicle assembly. In particular, the invention is directed to electric vehicles using battery power or a battery and an external power supply. More so the invention concerns specialized vehicles designed to perform specific functions.
The present art in this field is highly developed and well represented by the conventional automobile. Until recent years, the automobile status was accepted without any serious reservations. However, in the process of development, some features such as efficiency were neglected, while others such as size and weight had a tendency to grow.
Presently, almost all motor vehicles depend on internal combustion engines as their source of power. This is also the source of two serious problems: dependence on an unstable and expensive supply of fuel, and the more serious problem of air pollution. The latter problem causes ever-growing restrictions on the use of internal combustion engines, forcing the industry to produce less polluting cars or to turn to production of electric vehicles.
This invention addresses both of these problems by enabling vehicle designers and manufacturers to produce less expensive and more efficient vehicles than the internal combustion engine, and, moreover, to produce an electrical vehicle with a potential to equal and surpass performance and utility of the present day automobiles.
Primarily, the invention seeks to provide a commuter and general utility vehicle with reduced weight, improved performance and low production cost.